


Amor e Apoio

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Embarrassment, Gen, Humor, Portuguese, The Talk
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...ou como Angeline Fowl consegue dar para seu filho os presentes mais embaraçosos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor e Apoio

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Inspirado por um post que eu vi no tumblr. Ligeiramente ooc da parte da Angeline porque apesar dela ser um tanto excêntrica eu não acho que chegue a esse ponto, provavelmente...

Geralmente quando um filho ouve de sua mãe que ela pretende lhe dar algo a primeira reação ,e alegria e curiosidade. Artemis Fowl no entanto ficava com receio, e naquela ocasião não foi diferente, a única coisa que conseguiu consolá-lo foi pensar que pelo menos não podia ser pior do que os jeans que ele ganhara aos quinze anos e fora chantageado emocionalmente a usar em diversas ocasiões.

Mas ao terminar de desembrulhar com cuidado o papel de presente da caixa Artemis descobriu que ele estava errado. Muito errado.

"Mãe oque é isso ?" Artemis perguntou apesar dele poder ver claramente oque era.

"Uma caixa de camisinhas é claro. Eu acho que já passou da hora de nós termos uma conversa sobre sexo, e essa é a minha maneira de mostrar que eu entendo que você é um adolescente hormonal e que quaisquer desejos que você tenha ou possa vir a ter são perfeitamente naturais, e que de mim você contar com todo o amor e apoio do mundo"

"Nós não precisamos ter essa conversa mãe. Eu sou um gênio, eu sei como o sistema reprodutor humano funciona"

"Sexo não é limitado aos aspectos biológicos Arty, e me entristeceria muito se você se tornasse um daqueles homens que acredita em nisso, embora eu tenha feito uma pesquisa sobre a parte biológica que talvez você não esteja ciente"

"Mãe eu escrevi e publiquei artigos nessa área, eu duvido que a sua pesquisa tenha alguma informação que eu não saiba"

"Realmente ? Você por um acaso fez uma pesquisa sobre como sexo funcionaria entre um humano e uma elfa ?"

Após ouvir essa frase Artemis ficou mais vermelho do que ele jamais havia ficado em sua vida. E ele olhou para Butler na porta com seus olhos suplicando para que ele o resgatasse daquela situação, mas o seu guarda-costas não parecia estar muito compelido a fazer isso já que estava ocupado demais tentando não rir.

"Arty não seja tão melodramático, eu sou a sua mãe, é claro que eu viria notar a sua pequena queda pela Holly" Angeline disse.

Ela esperou que ele protestasse mas tudo que Artemis parecia capa de faer no momento era olhar para a sua mãe mortificado.

"Para a minha surpresa na verdade em termos de anatomia não é tão diferente assim apesar da diferença de altura, e se por um acaso um dia vocês quiserem formar uma família é perfeitamente possível até terem filhos biológicos, eles são chamados changelings"

Artemis ainda estava vermelho e mortificado mas foi capaz de dizer dessa vez :

"Eu não vejo como você poderia saber isso"

"Arty eu não fiz a minha pesquisa no google ou algo assim, eu fui a uma fonte cientifica respeitável para responder as minhas perguntas"

"Quem ?" Artemis disse já conseguindo prever a resposta mas desejando muito que a sua previsão estivesse errada.

"Eu fiz uma ligação para o seu outro amigo, o centauro Foaly e expliquei os meus planos, ele não apenas me explicou todos os pontos relevantes como se ofereceu para fazer a tradução completa dos textos para o inglês para mim, eu os tenho em um pendrive que eu pretendo lhe dar após a nossa conversa. Tão prestativo realmente, você tem sorte de ter amigos como ele Arty"

Angeline olhou afetuosamente para seu filho e decidiu que continuaria a sua conversa assim que ele parasse de bater a sua cabeça contra a mesa.


End file.
